Soldados
by Keshiii
Summary: Songfic sobre o destino de alguns personagens da Ordem da Fênix na Primeira Guerra contra as Forças das Trevas.


_**Soldados**_

_Nossas meninas estão longe daqui_

_Não temos com quem chorar e nem pra onde ir_

Estava com o coração na mão. A viagem para Port Laoise era longa e ele não podia aparatar para não chamar a atenção. A rede de Flu estava completamente corrompida e Kingsley não podia chegar em casa pela lareira. A poucos passos da soleira de casa, ele viu a Marca Negra flutuando no céu, sobre cinco casas, incluindo a dele e isso lhe fez gelar o sangue. Imediatamente, pensou na mulher Angela, e na filha, Louise, temendo pela vida de ambas. O quadro que encontrara quando abriu a porta não era muito diferente dos tantos outros que já vira, trabalhando para o Ministério da Magia inglês, mas o sentimento era totalmente diferente. A revolta por ver "Aqui Jaz uma Sangue Ruim" e "Que morram os impuros" escritos na parede com magia brilhante era muito maior.

Olhou em volta, e só ouvia a própria respiração naquele silencio mórbido. Viu as caixas e pacotes de mudança jogados no chão, abertos e saqueados. Não era justo que faltando pouquíssimos dias para Angela e Louise se mudarem para Londres, sob a proteção dele, os Comensais as tivessem matado. Quando soube dos ataques a mestiços nos arredores, ele mandou a mulher arrumar as coisas e mudar-se para Londres. Depois de muita resistência e conversa, ela concordou. Subindo as escadas, Kingsley teve suas esperanças jogadas na terra, ao ver a cena aterradora de Angela jogada no chão, morta e ferida, e o corpinho frágil de Louise pendendo enforcado no berço.

Com a resignação e as lágrimas profusas escorrendo pelo rosto negro, ele tirou a filha da forca, estremecendo ao contato com a pele gelada. Tomando por consciência sua solidão, quando levantou do chão o corpo sujo de sangue e poeira de Angela, ele apertou as duas com força contra o próprio peito, murmurando promessas aos corpos inertes, sussurrando juras de amor ao cadáver da esposa enquanto o depositava na cama do casal, ao lado da filhinha. Tinha um funeral a preparar.

_Se lembra quando era só brincadeira,_

_Fingir ser soldado a tarde inteira?_

- EXPELLIARMUS! - gritou Sirius, jogando a varinha de James quase dentro do lago de Hogwarts durante uma aula ao ar livre dos alunos heptanistas.

- Muito bom, Sr. Black - cumprimentou o professor de DCAT, Carátraco Dearborn. - Agora turma, alguém sabe me responder porque não se pode mirar o Expelliarmus no tórax de alguém? - olhou em volta e apontou para a mão erguida - Sim, Sr. Lupin?

- Porque o Expelliarmus, dependendo de como ele é lançado, se atingir o peito de alguém, pode desacordar ou até mesmo matar por parada cardíaca. Tudo depende muito do perfil psicológico de quem o lança. Poucos casos de mortes por Expelliarmus fortes demais foram registrados no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos nos últimos trezentos anos, mas ainda assim é bom prevenir.

- Agora tome meu lugar como professor desta turma, Sr. Lupin! - disse Carátraco, com uma risada bondosa, deixando Remus muito sem graça.

- Mas não seria "mais jogo" desacordar alguém, ao invés de apenas desarmá-lo, Prof Dearborn? - James erguera a mão, não sem antes dar uma cotoveladinha em Sirius, que lhe fazia cócegas na orelha com um capim.

- Claro que seria, Potter, se você quisesse ir direto pra Azkaban, por homicídio culposo! - Lily respondeu, áspera. - A função de feitiços como o Expelliarmus, o Petrificus Totalus e outros é justamente imobilizar ou inutilizar o inimigo ou sua arma sem ter de necessariamente, matá-lo ou feri-lo.

- Vou agora ao escritório de Dumbledore pedir minha demissão, Srta Evans - Carátraco parecia se orgulhar da inteligência de seus alunos. - Certíssima como sempre - ele pigarreou. - Algum de vocês aqui pretende seguir carreira de auror? - quase toda a turma levantou a mão. - Nossa! Porque esse interesse repentino no exército do Ministério?

- É por causa dos ataques daquele maluco no início do ano, prof Dearborn - respondeu Fabian Prewett. - Queremos defender nossas famílias, sabe? Meus pais não apóiam a minha decisão, mas acredito que essa seja a opinião de todos os pais dos meus colegas, não é? - Prewett foi respondido com vários acenos de cabeça.

- Jovem Sr. Prewett, a vida de auror é ingrata e cruel - Carátraco suspirou, - e eu espero que não tenham tempo de defender suas famílias 'desse maluco'... Espero que ele seja impedido antes mesmo que vocês todos possam se formar, porque é terrível o que se vê num local atacado por ele e seus seguidores... - passou um lenço pela testa, secando-lhe o suor.

- Isso não importa. Sendo derrotado ou não, sempre vai ter alguém pra interpor-se no caminho do que é justo - Prewett levantou-se da cadeira. - E se esse for o caso, devemos fazer nossa parte até mesmo antes da formatura. Essas coisas simplesmente não podem continuar, professor! Nós temos a força e a coragem necessárias numa luta como essa. Pode chamar de inconseqüência se quiser, mas quanto mais gente inconseqüente como nós aparecer por aí, maiores serão nossas chances de manter a paz!

Carátraco engoliu em seco e esperou que os murmúrios de apoio a Fabian Prewett parassem para dizer, com a voz embargada.

- Senhores, eu tenho certeza que o nosso futuro, nas mãos de pessoas como vocês, será muito mais seguro...Turma dispensada.

_Mas agora a coragem que temos no coração_

_Parece medo da morte mas não era então_

_Tenho medo de lhe dizer o que eu quero tanto_

_Tenho medo e eu sei porque:_

_Estamos esperando._

- Sairemos em cinco minutos. Estejam preparados, desejo boa sorte a todos e que Deus nos abençoe - a voz de Dumbledore soava solene enquanto ele desaparecia em fumaça clara com um aroma de folhas mortas de carvalho que deixara a todos um pouco mais tensos. No seu escritório, em Hogwarts, encontrava-se toda a Ordem da Fênix, um jovem exército secreto a favor do Ministério da Magia e contra Lord Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte.

- Em cinco minutos podemos repassar nossa estratégia - Alastor Moody, o mais velho da Ordem, depois de Dumbledore e uma espécie de sub-comandante, começou a falar. - Começaremos pelos Aurores: Dedalus, Frank, Remus, Emelina, Edgar e Amelia; estão todos com as suas respectivas poções polissuco? - todos ergueram os frascos. - Ótimo, tomem APENAS quando estivermos prestes a entrar na casa dos Malfoy. Ouviram? E não se deixem enxergar, lembrem-se... - Moody foi cortado por um coro uníssono de todos os presentes:

- VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!

- Isso! Ainda bem que estão afiados! Todos os outros sabem qual o sinal de invasão?

- Emelina lançará um facho amarelo no céu - respondeu Sirius, com a testa enrugada de tensão.

- E as equipes do St. Mungus?

- A espera nos arredores. Temos trinta medibruxos e curandeiros já a postos em torno da Mansão Malfoy, a espera dos meus comandos e os de Alice. Eu comandarei a equipe que ficará na retaguarda da brigada de invasão. Alice, a que ficará à volta, no lado de fora - Lily apertava a mão de James e seus olhos verdes faiscavam enquanto respondia à Moody.

- Fenwick, qual o propósito da missão de hoje?

- Prender o maior número possível de Comensais da Morte já reconhecidos pelo Ministério sem causar confusão e alarde. Tudo tem de ser silencioso e cuidadoso.

- Alice, qual nosso estoque de Veritasserum?

- Três garrafas de meio litro. É o suficiente para fazer mais de cinqüenta Comensais confessarem coisas que não confessariam nem aos próprios travesseiros.

- Bom... - Moody pigarreou, - todos aqui sabem que eu não sou uma pessoa de fazer rodeios, e muito menos sou de me comover facilmente. Mas, preciso dizer, deixando de lado todos os meus brios de homem incorruptível, que eu realmente me importo com todos vocês como se fossem membros da minha família. Talvez até mesmo filhos. Por tudo o que lhes ensinei nas Academias de Treinamento, por tudo o que passamos nos ataques nos quais vocês ainda não podiam participar, pelo jeito que aqueceram meu coração quando eu perdi a perna e recebi de todos vocês o carinho que nunca recebi de ninguém - passou a mão pela nuca, constrangido, - gostaria de pedir para que tomassem muito cuidado. Tomem conta de vocês mesmos e de seus colegas. Vigilância constante, como eu sempre digo... Enquanto esperamos aqui, eu confesso estar me acabando de ansiosidade e... - uma pena vermelha apareceu e consumiu-se em fogo tão rápido quanto surgira. - É o sinal de Fawkes. Vamos todos.

_Quem é o inimigo?_

_Quem é você?_

_Nos defendemos tanto tanto sem saber_

_Porque lutar._

Quando James o viu caminhando jardim adentro, seu sangue gelou, e sem pensar ele subiu as escadas aos tropeços. Foi quando ouviu um estrondo e o som da porta caindo no chão. Ele estava dentro da casa! "Peter, o que será que aconteceu para que você revelasse o nosso segredo?" Era só no que ele pensava. Desesperado, gritou para Lily:

- LILY! Ele está aqui! Voldemort está aqui! Pegue Harry e fuja, eu o atraso!! - só teve tempo de cruzar olhares com Lily e ver o quanto ela estava apavorada. Os olhos emeráldeos arregalados e fundos de medo, um medo que o fez perder-se naquele olhar, que o fez ter vontade de sumir com ela dali, mas não havia saída, não havia tempo. Por meio segundo, aquela cena congelou, e parecia que cada um deles estava olhando cuidadosamente outro, numa despedida silenciosa. Lily disse "eu te amo" para James, num sussurro inaudível, mas perfeitamente legível nos lábios. Era a última vez que se viam.

Ao pé da escada, esperando-o, estava Voldemort.

- Assustado, ratinho Potter?! Saia da minha frente, eu brinco com você depois, eu quero seu filho - a voz d'Aquele-que-não-pode-ser-nomeado era gélida e tinha um gosto de ferrugem que James não entendia como pôde sentir. Talvez fosse o hálito podre e férreo que o alcançou. Empunhando a varinha, esbravejou, com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Você não vai encostar um dedo sequer na minha família, Voldemort! - gotículas de saliva saltavam da boca de James, num grito de desespero. - O que você fez com o Peter? RESPONDA-ME! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O PETER!?

Voldemort apenas esticou a mão para o lacaio que o acompanhava. Era pequeno e gorducho, e James quase desmaiou quando ele tirou o capuz, a máscara branca de porcelana e disse, baixo e controlado:

- Eu contei para ele. Eu te dei de presente ao Lorde, James.

Do quarto de Harry, Lily pôde ouvir o grito derradeiro de James.

_Nossas meninas estão longe daqui_

_E de repente eu vi você cair_

_Não sei armar o que eu senti_

_Não sei dizer que vi você ali._

- FABIAN! - Gideon viu o irmão entrar voando pela porta e chocar-se contra uma parede com uma força brutal. Correu até ele, pegando-o no colo.

- Gideon, defenda-se, eles estão subindo... - Fabian já não tinha os dois olhos, e as covas que restaram, purgavam e sangravam, escorrendo pelas têmporas do moreno, como lágrimas. - Me largue aqui, eu já não vivo mais.

- Não posso, jurei que o levaria para casa. Jurei para a Emelina que o levaria para casa, Fabian! - Gideon já podia ver as sombras de todos os Comensais na porta.

- Levante-se e lute. Eu já não vivo mais e quero que você viva! - Fabian Prewett cuspiu sangue nas próprias roupas, já manchadas de sangue. Feridas já coaguladas grudavam-se na camisa e a cada simples ato de respirar, seu tórax golfava sangue escuro. - Meu irmão, eu te amo...E por isso eu quero que viva. Ou pelo menos lute, já que foi pra isso que eu lutei... - Fabian e Gideon foram arremessados para longe com um Cruciatus lançado por um dos Comensais. O caçula dos Prewett já não respirava e Gideon lutava contra a dor, agarrado no corpo do irmão.

_Quem vai saber o que você sentiu?_

_Quem vai saber o que você pensou?_

_Quem vai dizer agora o que eu não fiz?_

_Como explicar pra você o que eu quis?_

Chegando em Godric's Hollow, ele viu a cena mais chocante que jamais vira, ou pelo menos a que ele sentiu mais chocar. A casa dos Potter destruída, escombros cor de ébano, alguns pedaços de móveis ainda crepitando ao redor, a porta de entrada surpreendentemente de pé e... A Marca Negra a flutuar no céu. O coração de Sirius deu um salto e ele quase pôde senti-lo na boca, e a cada passo que dava, a cada escombro que afastava, ele batia mais rápido. O tambor da vida teimava em não parar, mas a vontade do animago era que ele parasse, que ele congelasse, que ele estivesse carbonizado como tudo aquilo que estava ali. Quando afastou uma tábua grande, que se desfez ao toque, as pernas dele não puderam mais agüentar e prostraram-se de joelhos na fuligem. Ele sequer conseguia chorar de tão aterrorizado que estava, o grito trancado na garganta com um nó, forçava os músculos para sair, como uma semente enterrada num pedaço muito duro de terra. A visão de James ferido e morto, com o rosto transfigurado em dor, e só dor, era uma das coisas que ninguém que ama tanto uma pessoa gostaria de ver. E ver o seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, seu Pontas, ali estirado, inerte, era uma dilaceração cruel aos olhos cinzentos de Sirius.

Um chorinho fino o tirou do estado de apoplexia em que ele se encontrava e um calor repentino veio-lhe às pernas, permitindo-lhe andar novamente. Abandonando o corpo de James por um instante e seguindo o ruído oscilante do choro de criança, ele agora debulhava-se em lágrimas de esperança. Harry ainda estava vivo, e isso significava que talvez Lily também estivesse. Ninguém nunca substituiria James em sua vida, mas seu amigo iria em paz se soubesse que a mulher e o filho continuavam vivos e era só nisso que Sirius podia pensar agora, entrando, mergulhando nos escombros, se sujando de poeira, cinzas e do barro das telhas. Quando o ruído tornou-se um choro de socorro, um choro forte e furioso, ele soube que estava próximo e gritava o nome de Lily, para que ela pudesse dar-lhe a localização deles. Afastando vigas e cerâmicas quebradas, ele encontrou-a agarrada ao filho, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo de um bloco de parede que caíra em cima deles. A ruiva tinha a cabeça aberta e não vivia mais. O corpo já estava rígido e frio quando ele a encontrou, e Sirius teve muita dificuldade para fazê-la soltar Harry, que também ferido, chorava violentamente.

E ele, então, ouviu um grito de pavor, alto e grave. Quando olhou para trás viu Hagrid, atônito e branco como uma nuvem. As sacolas de compras que ele carregava estavam no chão, jogadas, abertas, derrocadas, como o meio-gigante.

Correu até ele, tentando acalmá-lo mostrando o bebê. Mas entre fungos e lágrimas, numa voz que lembrava a de um recém-nascido abandonado, Hagrid fez a pergunta que ele preferia não responder:

- James e Lily... Estão bem?

Sirius fechou os olhos e voltou a cabeça para o chão. Ele não precisava dizer nada, Hagrid entendera perfeitamente, e agora andava de um lado para o outro, pisoteando as compras e os escombros, e fungava e resmungava como um velho asmático. As lágrimas escorriam pelas barbas negras como um princípio de chuva. Sirius conseguiu distinguir palavras esparsas, algo como "Aquele-filho-da-mãe-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado!"

Aproximou-se, receoso, e falou num tom de voz que tentava acalmar:

- Segure o bebê. Harry precisa de você agora, Grandão - entregou o bebê, que assustadoramente sorria, a Hagrid. - Pegue Cão também - e tirou do bolso as chaves da motocicleta.

Hagrid estava atônito, segurando desajeitadamente o bebê com uma das mãos, quando Sirius continuou:

- Vá encontrar Remus. Eles virão por Harry. Eu me encarrego do resto - virou as costas e caminhou até os escombros, desaparecendo em silêncio na fumaça que ainda persistia.

_Somos soldados_

_Pedindo esmola_

- Não por favor! Pare por favor! Nós temos um filho pequeno... - Frank já não sustentava o próprio corpo e mirava os olhos profundamente azuis e insanos que faiscavam atrás da alva máscara de porcelana.

- Por quê? A brincadeira está TÃO divertida... - disse a voz feminina, dona dos olhos safíricos. - Vocês não estão gostando? Eu posso torná-la mais interessante para você, Longbottom! - com um movimento da varinha, ela ergueu o corpo desmaiado de Alice até o teto da casa dos Longbottom, como se ele fosse de papel e depois largou, lá de cima. A cabeça da morena quicou no chão com um barulho aterrador no assoalho de madeira.

- PARE! Pelo amor de Deus, eu estou implorando pelas nossas vidas! Não nos mate... - ele arrastou-se até a mulher, subindo em cima dela.

- Existem coisas bem piores que a morte, Frank Longbottom... - uma voz masculina, rouca e forte, dona de brilhantes olhos verdes reboou pelo cômodo fechado. - CRUCIO!

Frank arqueou o corpo, gritando um grito que já não tinha dentro de si. A luz vermelha da Maldição Imperdoável circundava-o e parecia penetrá-lo por cada poro, corroendo cada célula, queimando cada centímetro de tecido, corrompendo cada partícula em dor e angústia. Já não raciocinava mais, e contraía-se agora, com os olhos vidrados e espumando. Enterrando as unhas na madeira do piso até fazê-las sangrar, cada pedacinho dele parecia queimar em óleo fervente. Já não conseguia respirar.

_E a gente não queria lutar..._

**Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling e todos os outros detentores de seus direitos.**

**Proibida a cópia sem prévia autorização.**

**By Keshi Toshimasa®**

**Setembro de 2004**


End file.
